Intoxicated
by MoonlitNeko
Summary: After a run in with a group of thugs, Anzu finds herself on death row. When she thinks it's the end for her, an unlikely savior rescues her. Unfortunately, Bakura hasn't the faintest idea how to treat someone in her condition. Slate/Vexshipping. Set in Ancient Egypt.


**A/N: I've had nothing but OTP feels for the past few days, and so this fluffy piece of fanfiction was born. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, I know that I certainly enjoyed writing it. I worked quite hard on this one. **

**Those who have read and/or reviewed my stories before, it would be greatly appreciated if you would tell me if my writing has improved or not. **

**So, hopefully all of you enjoy, whether you share the same love for this pairing that I do or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

X

The chilling night air cascades over her bare arms and legs, tossing her brown hair around as if it were a weightless toy. Her sleeveless tunic flapped up, and she could hear the thick fabric flying upwards. She closes her eyes, for she knew what awaited her down below and she didn't want to see her cruel fate. Her body tenses as she scrunches herself up in somewhat of a ball shape. Anzu's eyes looked over to the side to find that the Nile river was approaching fast. Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes. How had it come to this? Of all the ways she had to die, it just had to be this way? She never imagined that she would end up being killed by the very thing that she had admired her whole life. She adored the Nile River, she and Bakura often played in the shallow parts of it as children.

Bakura.

She briefly wondered how he would react when he learned of her death. She had known Bakura for a long time, but that didn't make him any less unpredictable. He had a certain way about him; a certain trait of his where he would take pleasure in surprising you. Sometimes these surprises were pleasant, and other times, not so much.

All of her thoughts were ceased instantly when she felt the freezing and wet arms of the Nile wrap her in their embrace. Anzu let her body uncoil and relax, her arms laying limply at her sides and her legs floating steadily in front of her. She had barely gotten the chance to hold her breath before she hit the water. She looked up at the sky where the full moon shined, and wondered if she should attempt to swim to the surface. But what was the point? Her panic had completely dissipated. Not to mention she was exhausted; she had used up all of her energy while running from that group of men that were after her. Besides, the water felt so wonderful. Her shivering had finally ceased, and all she could feel was a delightful, numb warmth spreading through her body.

She smiled languidly. Was she finally dead? It wasn't as painful as she expected. She always thought death would be excruciating, and she hadn't even felt a thing as the darkness of death overcame her now.

Anzu closed her eyes, waiting for the light of Heaven to appear before her, but was suddenly jerked out of her blissful delirium when an unknown force pulled her out of the water and back up into the air.

But she didn't open her eyes. The faint sense of that hypnotic state was still tingling in her veins, and she wanted it to take over her once more. Besides… she was too tired to even acknowledge her rescuer.

Rescued? Was that what was happening? Was she being rescued?

She coughed madly, water pouring out of the corners of her mouth. But then the weight of her exhaustion suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, and within an instant she was unconscious again.

If she had ever been conscious to begin with, that is.

X

The white-haired young man held the girl in his arms close to his chest, in hopes of her heating up with his body heat. But she had barely responded to him since he scooped her up, and although he would never let it show he was terrified. He had seen people die before, even from drowning, and it never bothered him. But the idea of watching Anzu suffer and die, well, that was different. He wouldn't exactly say that he had developed feelings for her, but she had grown on him and at that time he came to accept that she was and there was nothing he could do about it.

Bakura looked down at her face, and something inside of him was urging him to touch it; to caress her skin in a comforting manner. But he refrained from such a forbidden act and instead used his hands to keep a steady hold on her. Her face was so pale, almost to the point where she looked like a ghost. It was so different compared to those usual flushed and bright cheeks of hers that stood out against her fair colored skin. He didn't like it. He wanted the life to return to her.

Anzu had only moved slightly since he'd picked her up. She would shift just a bit every now and then, almost as if she were merely asleep. But he knew there was more to it than that, otherwise she wouldn't look so sickly.

He held her closer to him, and he almost jumped when he felt how cold her skin was. For a reason unknown to him, this motivated him enough to go faster, and he eventually reached the home he and Anzu had been staying in for the past week.

X

Bakura cautiously set her on their shared bed, and immediately sat down next to her. He stared a bit awkwardly, quite uncertain about what to do. He had no idea how to help someone who was possibly suffering from hypothermia. His eyes drifted over her near lifeless figure. He noticed that her tunic was sopping wet, as well as most of her body. Although he wasn't exactly sure what to do, he knew that those wet clothes probably weren't good for her. If he were in her position he would want to get into some warm, dry clothes.

It was then when he realized what he would have to do in order to do that.

Bakura stiffened, eyes going wide as slight red tinged his cheeks. He thought of what Anzu would do to him when she woke up and found herself naked… She would be absolutely _livid._

But… the girl was shivering. He noticed that she was slowly starting to move a bit more, and her body was twitching a bit. He could see the goose-bumps all over her exposed skin.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his beating heart that currently felt like a stampede against his chest. Yes, she would be angry, perhaps furious, but if he did nothing, she could die. And he would rather have her be angry with him than not having her here at all.

He moved next to her and sat on his knees. He checked to make sure that she was still asleep, which she was. He hesitated as his shaky hands reached forward to the bottom of her tunic, which ended just above her knees. It was loose-fitting, so it was easy to pull off, even when wet. Ever so slowly, he slid the tunic down her body. As he pulled it lower and lower, his mind began to conjure fantasies of what he could be doing to her right now, of what they could be doing. He calmed himself, ignoring the heat pooling in his lower body.

"_This isn't a time to be having fantasies," _he thought, _"this is to save her life. I'm doing this to save her."_

As he pulled the material off of her, his fingers just lightly grazed her smooth skin, and once again those fantasies flooded his mind. He shook his head; he needed to stop. Not the time, not at all the time.

Eventually he had pulled the tunic completely off of her body. He tossed it to the side and looked up again, expecting to see her naked form beside him. But instead, he saw that she was still clothed. Apparently she was wearing some form of a gown underneath, however it was a bit tattered. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that it wasn't wet, so he wouldn't have to remove that either. He didn't think he could handle removing another layer of clothing.

Bakura wondered when he had become so sensitive. Normally, he would have no fear or shame over looking at a woman's breasts or any other sensitive areas on her body. But Anzu… was different. Because of the sudden fondness he had developed for her, he respected her, and wouldn't dare do something like that unless she asked for it, or unless the moment was right.

This fondness he felt for her… would that explain why he was so nervous? Most likely.

He looked down at her, wondering what to do next. He had removed her clothes, however she herself was still a bit wet. And she still didn't seem necessarily warm, either…

Before Bakura could comprehend what he was doing, his arms were shrugging his red robe off. As soon as it slid off of him he realized that he had just unconsciously taken off his robe with the intention of giving it to her. He hesitated before realizing that she was still in a life threatening situation. So, without much more thought, he wrapped the robe around her and placed her arms inside the sleeves.

As he admired her in his robe, he chuckled when he noticed that it was quite oversized. It was already too big for him, but to see it on her made her look quite… what was the word… adorable? No, close, but not exactly. He _would _say that she looked adorable if that word were in his vocabulary. She looked more… peaceful.

"_Yes, that's a more appropriate word." _Bakura thought to himself in a satisfied tone.

As he gazed at her, he noticed that her face was slowly starting to regain some of its color. She looked much more alive now, and he was relieved to know that his… um… _treatment, _was working.

However, Anzu was still freezing.

Bakura wondered what else he could do for her. He had removed her wet clothes, given her his robe, what else did she need?

He then recalled earlier when he had first rescued her. He was holding her close against his chest, and that was when she had been the most active...

But of course, the cursed red returned to his face. This time, however, he ignored it. But he was thankful that she wasn't awake to see him in his flustered state.

He got into a laying position, and from that point on, let his instincts take over. Well, not completely, otherwise he would have had to kiss the living breath out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. His grip around her waist tightened in a possessive manner that surprised even himself. Her head fit perfectly underneath his chin, and he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent that has driven him close to a beautiful insanity on more than one occasion.

He found his body drifting into a drowsy, heavy state. It was as if something was holding him down, a weight that was nearly impossible to overcome. Was this what she did to him? Teased and taunted him with her charm to the point where he could not move or function without the scent of her, the taste of her, or the feeling of her pressed against him. He could hardly comprehend it; how she drove all of his senses into a blind drunken state. How she made his heart beat wildly just by looking at him or smiling at him.

He could never understand how she made him fall madly in love with her. It was as if she was a witch that had cast a spell over him, and he loved every minute of this spell.

Would he admit it? No. Would he tell her? Not unless she did first.

He couldn't possibly tell her of his newfound feelings. That was just not him. He didn't give lovey-dovey confessions. He would only be fooling himself and the other person if he did. No, he wouldn't dare say something so disgustingly mushy, such as "you deserve so much better than me", even though it was true and it was the reason he would not tell her.

However, no matter what man held her heart, he would never let her go. She would be his forever, even if not in the way he wanted. She would always be his little dancer.

He shook his head, chuckling at himself as he ran his hand through his thick white hair. When had he fallen in love with her? When had he even regained the ability to love? He wasn't even positive that what he felt for her _was _love… but it would certainly explain his current feelings for the girl.

He blinked and looked down when he noticed Anzu begin to shift in his arms. He unintentionally removed his arms out of fear that she would react poorly, but she instead turned around to where she was facing him, and snuggled into his chest.

"You're… warm…" she whispered faintly, her voice hoarse. Bakura's eyes went wide before he wrapped his arms around her again, and he saw a faint smile ghost across her lips.

From that point on he knew that she was okay, for he could feel her chest rise and fall against him. He smirked as he felt sleep begin to overpower him.

She was poison; a deadly, lethal poison. And him? He was intoxicated.

**A/N: So yeah, don't know why this hit me all the sudden. And it was hard even for me to imagine Bakura feeling this way. But cute OTP interactions are my weakness.**

**Read and review please; I apologize if the story lacked in quality. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. **

**Till next time. ;D**

**~TWO21**


End file.
